cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Snap Contest 13
Event Summary Snap Contest 13 was available from 10/25/2017 to 10/31/2017 (6 Day Snap Contest) with pancake-themed clothing as the Style and Judge Point Rewards. Dreamy Pliz in the Garden, Opposition in Twilight, Sieger of Mirage Remix, DRINK ME cafetime Remix and MAD HALLOWEEN PARTY were gachas used as a theme for each day. Event Story Elisa: I wanna eat something sweet!sweet!sweet!sweet!sweet!~~! Coco: What's going on with you, Elisa? Calm down. Elisa: Oh! Speaking of which, the reward item of this time Snap Contest in Pancake! Coco: What a good timing... Elisa: If I wear sweet Pancake and eat sweet... should taste even sweeter! Coco: (I don't think so...) Elisa If it's so, then let's go get the reward! Coco: Alright, let's do it♪ (Story) Snap Contest 13 - Start 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 13 - Start 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 13 - Start 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 13 - Start 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 13 - Start 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 13 - Start 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 13 - Start 7.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 13 - Start 8.jpg ---- Elisa: Impossible... how come... this is too hard... Coco: (Seems she failed to get reward as usual...) Oh well, shall we go get something sweets for a change♪ Elisa: Yay! Of course we will! I do want Pancake. Ice cream as well. And... Coco: (Sounds food is definitely more important than reward for her...) (Story) Snap Contest 13 - End 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 13 - End 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 13 - End 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 13 - End 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 13 - End 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 13 - End 6.jpg Theme List Princess in Fungus Land Event Gacha: Dreamy Pliz in the Garden * A secret land nobody knows. The land may be found in your garden..「Which style is better for the princess in fungus land??」 (Theme) Snap Contest 13 - Princess in Fungus Land.jpg|Princess in Fungus Land (Check Theme) Snap Contest 13 - Princess in Fungus Land.jpg|Princess in Fungus Land autumn forest Event Gacha: Hidden Place in Forest * "Welcome to our hidden place" Girls were waiting for me in the deep autumn forest. 「Which style is the better autumn forest girl?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 13 - autumn forest.jpg|autumn forest (Check Theme) Snap Contest 13 - autumn forest.jpg|autumn forest Welcome to Another World Event Gacha: Opposition in Twilight * When the sun set and it became darker, a door to the bewitching world will open...「Which style is better to slip into another world?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 13 - Welcome to Another World.jpg|Welcome to Another World (Check Theme) Snap Contest 13 - Welcome to Another World.jpg|Welcome to Another World Air battle Event Gacha: Sieger of Mirage Remix * When I go through that large cloud, where will the enemies appear?! 「Which style is better for the aerial battle?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 13 - Air Battle.jpg|Air battle (Check Theme) Snap Contest 13 - Air battle.jpg|Air battle sweet cafetime Event Gacha: DRINK ME cafetime Remix * Swet smell tempted me, and I found my way to a cute cafe.「Which cute style is better for the latte?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 13 - sweet cafetime.jpg|sweet cafetime (Check Theme) Snap Contest 13 - sweet cafetime.jpg|sweet cafetime Halloween Night Event Gacha: MAD HALLOWEEN PARTY Remix * "Important things are not only scariness but loveliness." In the town on Halloween night,「Which Halloween style is more attractive?」 (Check Theme) Snap Contest 13 - Halloween Night.jpg|Halloween Night (Theme) Snap Contest 13 - Halloween Night.jpg|Halloween Night Images (Display) Snap Contest 13.jpg (Banner) Snap Contest 13.jpg (Bonus) Snap Contest 12 - Ranking Special Rewards.jpg (Bonus) Snap Contest 13 - Club Rewards.jpg (Special Packs) Snap Contest 13.jpg Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 13 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 13 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Banner Style Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Whipped Cream Pancakes Hat ver.A white - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Back Accessories) Surrounded by Big Whip and Pancake ver.A red - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Pancake Twin Tail Hair ver.A yellow - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) Colorful Honey Whipped Cream Dress ver.A pink - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Show Items) Colorful Sweets Buffet Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-50 *'Day 6:' (Face) Pancake Gentle Smile Face ver.A orange - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Whipped Cream Pancakes Hat ver.A white.jpg|(Head Accessories) Whipped Cream Pancakes Hat ver.A white (Back Accessories) Surrounded by Big Whip and Pancake ver.A red.jpg|(Back Accessories) Surrounded by Big Whip and Pancake ver.A red (Hairstyle) Pancake Twin Tail Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Pancake Twin Tail Hair ver.A yellow (Tops) Colorful Honey Whipped Cream Dress ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Colorful Honey Whipped Cream Dress ver.A pink (Show Items) Colorful Sweets Buffet Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Colorful Sweets Buffet Stage ver.1 (Face) Pancake Gentle Smile Face ver.A orange.jpg|(Face) Pancake Gentle Smile Face ver.A orange Judge Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Ice-cream Pancake Hat ver.A pink - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) Colorful Pancake and Cat Maid ver.A pink - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Pancake Fluffy Long Hair ver.A pink - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) Strawberry Fork and Apron Dress ver.A pink - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Posing/Profile) Floating Pancake Diving Pose ver.A black - Rank 1-50 *'Day 6:' (Face) Licking Whipped Cream Smile Face ver.A red - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Ice-cream Pancake Hat ver.A pink.jpg|(Head Accessories) Ice-cream Pancake Hat ver.A pink (Avatar Decor) Colorful Pancake and Cat Maid ver.A pink.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Colorful Pancake and Cat Maid ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Pancake Fluffy Long Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Pancake Fluffy Long Hair ver.A pink (Tops) Strawberry Fork and Apron Dress ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Strawberry Fork and Apron Dress ver.A pink (Posing_Profile) Floating Pancake Diving Pose ver.A black.jpg|(Posing/Profile) Floating Pancake Diving Pose ver.A black (Face) Licking Whipped Cream Smile Face ver.A red.jpg|(Face) Licking Whipped Cream Smile Face ver.A red Judge Points Step Rewards ---- (Profile) Snap Contest 13 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Profile (Profile) Snap Contest 13 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Profile ---- (Show) Snap Contest 13 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Show (Show) Snap Contest 13 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Show Notes * Trend ticket have been increased from 40 > 50 for judging. Category:Snap Contest Category:Events Category:Cute Category:Cool Category:Foods